Unknown
by RedWingChris
Summary: A collection of oneshots with different pairings. This is mostly Rucas & Reyton based, can be sad or happy endings and will have many different Maya pairs other than Lucas (at least for now). Since its a collection of oneshots, not a real summary can be written, so enjoy! :) Will be marked as complete for whole story, so check the chapter number and update date for a new oneshot!
1. Oneshot Plot One

GMW Oneshot- Title Unknown:

So, this is a GMW Rucas Oneshot Collection literally called Title Unknown. It's not that I don't know the title, but, that is the name of the fic. You'll see. Anyways, some will have different endings than a lot of my regular fanfics do, but I won't spoil that either. Before I say too much, I'll get to the first story, which is all Riley, but kind of sad.

"I've been waiting, for a, day like this to come-" I attempt to silence my alarm, but instead choose to listen to the song anyways. "Struck like lightning, my hearts, beating like a drum, on the edge of something wonderful." I then decide to turn my alarm off, but my alarm won't go off! "I feel alright I'm gonna take on the world!" My alarm finally goes off after the chorus starts, and I wake up from my bed as alert and focused as Abraham Lincoln's security was in the Ford's Theater. In other words, not at all focused. I somehow manage to get nice new clothes on before heading to family breakfast with Maya and Farkle. Lucas hasn't been doing much since his dad died, and I hardly ever see him anymore, but I still love him just the same if not more anyways. He went from the social kid who always sat in the front to being the silent kid in the back of the room who never said a word all class. He was almost always silent any time, unless I tried to talk to him first about something, which was very rare because I'm too scared to talk to him. The thoughts instantly depress me, and everyone already knows why I'm like that.

"You know, he will talk to you if you are brave and go up to him first," Maya tells me.

"If he likes me like you claim, he would be able to come up to me and talk to me," I tell her, as she gets an evil smirk on her face again.

"You, Miss Matthews, shall get your wish," Maya replies. I regret making the threat, immediately, but I quickly shift thinking, to realizing it might not be the worst thing in the world. I mean, I can't just not talk to someone I like forever, right? I'm going to have to change at some point. Why not now? Why not enjoy my time on this earth? Why would I want to live my life in complete sadness. It makes little sense that I worry so much about these things, but I guess I'm human. Or so they tell me...

"Riley, are you rambling? What about now..." Maya said.

"Well, life, Maya. Life." I tell her not giving up my secret. "I really don't think Lucas talking to me is a good idea. I don't think either of us want to talk yet," I add.

"Well, maybe we will just have to push him into you then. Unless you don't want that either," Maya said, much to my dismay.

"Nope. I don't want to even think about him because all it does is make me sad. Once again, I claim that if he likes me and notices me not looking at him, he might ask what's wrong or at least come talk to me." I say.

"Riley, do you want to take that risk? I know how you are. If he doesn't talk to you, you'll just get upset, want to cry in your room for three days and not come out, and-" I cut Maya off.

"This is not true, obviously. I do not get that upset." I argued.

"Um, what happened Fourth of July?" She asked.

"Did you just?! How dare you! His dad died, of course I was upset for him! If my dad died, I don't know what I'd do with my life." I say, just as I see my dad come in to check if we are up for school.

"Thanks for the compliment. Glad to see you're up. Breakfast will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Dad informs before leaving.

Ugh. I hate how Maya brought that up. Now, I feel like sitting in my room and crying for three days. That was the saddest weekend of my life.

-Flashback-

"Why isn't Lucas answering his phone?" I whine to Maya "He always answers within an hour outside of school." I continue.

"He might be grounded? I don't know..." Maya said.

"For what? I hope it wasn't bad..." I say, right as he calls. When he calls, that's not good. It's terrible. Since neither of us like calling each other, he only does it when something bad is happening, or he's in a bad mood at me.

"You going to answer that?" Maya asks before I pick it up.

"Hey! How are you?" I ask trying to sound normal.

"Not good. You?" He questions.

"Well, how I feel isn't important. You called?" I ask, as Maya gives me a thumbs down, indicating I shouldn't have said that. She's helping me talk to Lucas on the phone.

"It is important. I need something to keep me sane. That's you. So, I ask again how are you." Well, someone's being hissy today!

"I'm alive. I guess that's good. I'd say I'm alright. Bored out of my mind, but alright." I say. Maya gives me a thumbs up this time, meaning I said something good.

"Thanks. I was hoping you'd be in a fantastic mood right now, but oh well. Better than I, I suppose." He says.

"So... You called to try and make me feel better? Why didn't you just text?" Like normal...

"Well, this is definitely not going to help you feel better, but I have a terrible message for you. You see... I really don't feel like telling you this over the phone. I'll meet you at your favorite place in 20 minutes. See you soon." He said as he hung up. He quickly texted don't bring anyone else too, meaning something seriously bad is going to happen. Well, I'm already in a bad mood. I haven't even heard what he has to say yet.

"Maya, what's my favorite place?" I ask, thinking about my hundreds of favorite places.

"When Lucas says it, it's the Library." She says. I then have to give her the bad news.

"Maya, he said you can't come. Oh, and I have less than 20 minutes to get there, and I don't look cute right now." I tell her, not mentally ready for whatever was to come.

-End Flashback-

"Riley, I'm sorry okay... Now let's get ready for school," Maya said as I got out of my flashback moment.

"Maya, you know that moment scarred (not scared) me for the rest of my life, right?" I tell her.

"Well, then it looks like today you need to create a new moment. A moment between you two that will erase the bad memories." Maya added.


	2. Oneshot Plot Two

Hey everyone, this is my second Oneshot in the Title Unknown Oneshot series. It's obviously separate from the first one, but it would still be nice if you read both of them if you are a Rucas fan. :) Anyways, here's the actual story.

Riley's POV:

"There once was a young princess named Riley Fr- I- Mean- Matthews. She lived in New York with her best friends Lucas Friar, Maya Hart and Farkle Mincus," this story is so real! Why? Oh, right. This is my life story. My young life's story, but still my life story. "Riley was a young girl and had no idea what the world had in store for her. She was still discovering the world, and learning about how big it was," I like this story! I have to keep listening! "One day, Riley Matthews realized something. She realized that she didn't have to change the world, she realized she just had to change her own world, because that's what mattered to her most," that sounds a lot like me! "Riley said that she was going to take on the world, and make it her own, and so she did. She made some good friends, including a good boy friend she is in love with named Lucas, her favorite friend of all time Maya, and another cute boy named Farkle," Maya's bias was clearly showing in this story!

"Maya, your bias is showing... I love the story though, keep going!" She continued reading and appears to have listened to my advice.

"Alright Riley, this is a you choose book. Time to see what you choose for yourself. You have two or three options every time, I wrote them down on a piece of paper somewhere you can't see it, but they are set based on your past choices. Alright, here we go. First choice is soon," Maya said. This is going to be a lot of fun if I make good choices! I hope I choose well. "Lucas approaches Riley and asks what she's doing tomorrow night. What does Riley say back?" Hmm... I don't know!

"I haven't thought about it yet, do you want to do something?" I choose.

"Riley is unsure of what it say, but at least is accepting, so Lucas continues by saying if she isn't busy to call him back later and they can talk. Later on, Riley..." Hmm, this choice is easier.

"Calls Lucas back, easy!" Why does Maya look so surprised by this?

"Riley decides to call Lucas and actually talk to him on the phone. Neither one has said anything about doing anything yet, as they decide to talk about life in general. Riley decides to..." Hmm... Another hard one!

"Continue talking about life until Lucas has to go, which is when you bring up that he wanted to talk about doing something," Did that make any sense?

"I knew you would say something like that... Anyways, do to Riley's hesitance to bring it up, Lucas says he would talk to her about it another time instead. Riley..." Wow, that caught me by surprise.

"Doesn't find that to be realistic, but goes along with what Lucas says and will talk to him tomorrow and will be happy about it," Maya won't let me go to bed crying.

"First, you don't know what's realistic because you never talk to him. Also, we both know that you having to talk to him again would freak you out," She doesn't get it! It's hard!

"I wouldn't freak out about calling Lucas!" I would not!

"Prove it." Huh?

"How?"

"Well, by calling him of course!" But...

"But Maya!" I didn't...

"But Riley!" Oh great

"I don't wanna!" Please work!

"Why not?"

"It's... Getting late. He's probably asleep,"

"Riley, really? It's seven oh clock. He's awake. Oh, and how would you know if he's asleep without calling him. Even if he wasn't awake, he would wake up to talk to you I'd guess,"

"It's hard!"

"I know, that's why I'm making you do it. So it's easier next time you do it!" How dare she take my phone!

"The phone is ringing. Let him answer," Of course, Maya...

"Hey, I was just thinking about texting you," that's an interesting hello.

"Okay? What for?"

"Just to say hey," Haha! That rhymes!

"Well, hey!" This is boring.

"So, why'd you call?" I knew this would happen.

"Maya made me. She said I couldn't do it," Maya, the evil eye does nothing.

"Why'd she do that?" Uh... Unexpected question... Maya! Help!

"Aha! Uh, I don't know. She never told me," please work...

"Oh. I thought it was for something else. Anyways, um..." He's stuck! Good. I'm winning!

"Yeah?" I'm not taking his bait... I will not ask him about what he thought it was. It's a trap!

"Uh... You know... It's so awkward talking on the phone without seeing you," huh?

"Okay?"

"Is it just me, or do you have that same feeling?" Uh...

"I mean, kind of. It's kind of hard to tell. I don't know what I'm feeling," Maya!

"She likes you too, can't you see it?! Isn't it obvious!? It's obvious!" NO! I lost.

"Uh, I really don't want that thing right now..." I can't take it back! I can't talk to him now!

"She's too afraid to talk to you on the phone. Come through the window. We can talk in person," uh... Um... This isn't good. Lucas is COMING OVER?! SAVE ME!

"Riley... Did I break you?" Isn't that obvious?!

"I'm not even answering that," I can't do this! I just can't! It's Lucas!

"Riley? What's so scary?" Uh... Lucas!

"Lucas is, Maya! Don't you get it?"

"Yeah, but you're going to have to get over it at some point, why not now?"

"It's not like we were talking about anything important until you just told Lucas I'm in love with him! That's why I'm broken! I can't be fixed now either!"

"You'll be fixed. This is all a part of my plan, Riley," WHAT PLAN?! "You want to get that?"

"Uh, not really, Maya. You invited him, you let him in,"

"Hey Lucas, you're girl is waiting for you on the bed," Maya...

"Heya Riley. Uh... What's up?" He seems unsure of himself. It smells like a fish alone in a sea with me being a hungry shark nearby.

"Well, Maya basically broke me and I don't know what to do in my life anymore," I don't know why I'm saying this...

"What did she do? It must have been bad for you to tell me you're broken," Uh... WHAT?! He didn't hear?! YES!

"Didn't you hear me on the phone cowboy? Are you deaf? I told you-" HAHA You got cut off!

(Lucas whispers to Maya where Riley can't hear) "I know, I'm trying to get her to tell me," What did he whisper? Why is she nodding?

"Is this a conspiracy? What is this?" I feel anxious...

"Riley, what did Maya do that broke you? I'm here, you can tell me," what lie seems reasonable...

"She... She... She stole my meatballs!" That's such a bad lie.

"Riley, we had chicken for dinner, not meatballs," Maya reminded.

"She... Took my pencil so I couldn't do my homework," Wow, I AM a bad liar...

"That was your dad, and he gave it back a minute later. Try again," Um...

"Riley, just tell me. I want to know. I want to help fix the problem," THE PROBLEM IS YOU! "What about me?" Did I say that aloud?!

"Wait... What? What the..." Try and confuse them!

"You said that I am the problem, what does that mean?"

"Lucas! You believe what I said that time? Everything else was more reasonable..."

"Riley, you're acting like you didn't even say it, and your playing with the left side of your hair instead of your right. I can tell you're lying, but know it's the right side, so you're hiding something," Where did you figure that out?!

"Riley... Please end this. Let him help you!" Never!

"Lucas, you could never be the cause of a problem. I like you too much for you to be the cause of one of my problems," Oh great. That's their plan.

"Then what is it? I'll help you fix it," Curl up in a ball, they won't get to you that way!

"Riley! Just tell Lucas... Do you not trust him or something?" Oh great. Wrong way! Backspace!

"Of course I trust him, there's just some things I can't tell anyone, and who I like is one of those things," NO! Where's the delete button! Rewind! Backspace! Erase! Something! Redo!

"You can't do this again, Riley. Just tell whoever you like you like him, but that still doesn't explain Maya's involvement," of course...

"Maya's involved because, she talked to the boy I like," Great. I'm cracking. Too much pressure!

"She did? Who? I'd like to meet this guy, he's probably pretty cool!" Oh great. I'm done.

"He is. He really is. I'm afraid you already know him. Even better than me," I can't hold back. "Fine fine fine! I can't! This is too hard! I can't hold back any more! I can't do this!"

"You can't what?" Maya...

"I can't hold back my secret from you. Lucas, I love you okay? You're the most charming, caring, sweet, smart, cute, handsome, perfect boy of all time, and I wish you were my boyfriend, because I'm sure you'd be a great one because-" Brain freeze. No think. Me no think. I... Ah...

"A simple I like you is good enough," I'm dreaming. I'm asleep... I'm ah... Mind blank. No think. Me loves Lucas! "I like you too, Riley," (Riley Faints after getting kissed again).


	3. Oneshot Plot Three

Hey everyone! I've actually been writing for my main story recently, Table Set For Two, and look to break the 100K word mark on it real soon! If you haven't read that yet, you probably should, as if you are a Rucas and or Faya shipper you will like it. :) Anyways, I've decided to take a real short break from that to write another Oneshot. Hope y'all like it!

Riley's POV:

"WHAT?!" Haha Maya! I win!

"Yes, Maya, Josh is coming with us," Ah... Now I feel the same way she does when she makes me talk to Lucas.

"Why?! What's the point?! What's this supposed to do?" She freaks.

"It's supposed to help you talk to him, isn't that a good thing?" I ask.

"Of course not! Let's get Lucas to come and see if you like it!" Ha! I already tried.

"I already tried that, Maya. Dad said no," She looks focused.

"I haven't tried yet. Let me talk to your dad," I doubt it works.

Maya's POV:

She's probably lying. She just doesn't want Lucas to come.

"Hi, Mr. Matthews!" I ask in a cheery voice.

"What's up with you?" He asks curious.

"I want Lucas to come on the trip with us," He looks surprised.

"Riley put you up to this, so tell her I still say capital N, capital O!" Ugh...

"That's what she wants! She doesn't want him to come. She was just acting like it!" I plead

"That doesn't make sense. He's not coming!"

"Why not?! Riley is forcing Josh to come!" I yell.

"Oh... I see your trouble. You want to get revenge on Riley for inviting your crush," He knows! Well, he should.

"So... Can Lucas come?" I ask again.

"No. Talk to Topanga," WHY?! Ah-Ha! I get it.

"Good idea, Mr. Matthews. I shall do that," I say, as I go talk to her now.

"Hey Mrs. Matthews!" Time to try and win her over.

"Hey Maya! What's up?" She says, quite cheery.

"Can Lucas come with us on the trip?" I ask.

"Why would you want him to come, did Riley put you up to this?" Why does everyone think that she was the one that wants this?

"Quite the contrary, I want revenge for her inviting Josh," she smiles.

"Oh... I see. I know exactly what your thinking. Doesn't mean Lucas can come, but I'll help you with your problem," That's something I suppose.

"So what can I do then?" Other then him coming on vacation...

"Plan something with him. I have a good idea. Riley will hate it and regret asking Josh to go with us on the trip, even though I'm sure Cory would have asked him anyways,"

"What's your idea?" This might be fun.

-Time Skip-

"Hey Lucas!" I called him.

"Maya? What's up!" Lucas said in a bro-like way.

"I need your help. Think you can do it?" I ask.

"Do what? Need help with what? Explain," so I did.

"Wow, she set you up bad. What's in this for me?" Haha!

"I figured you'd ask that. First, you get to make progress with Riley. Which I know is a big deal to you. Second, I'll post a selfie of myself in a cowboy hat and cowboy boots on social media. Third, I'll call you mad dog when I'm on vacation, and fourth, I never ask you for anything ever and that should be enough for you to help," I plead.

"What do I have to do?" YES YES YES!

-Time Skip-

"Oh my goodness Maya! I'm so happy right now!" Riley says, part one in action.

"What happened? You're always happy," I play along.

"Lucas talked to me!" She exclaims.

"Doesn't he do that a lot?" This is fun!

"Yeah, I guess..." Now she's sad. This might work out to my advantage.

"So what's so great about him talking to you this time instead of normally?"

"Well... He says he wants to do something with me tomorrow!" Does he...

"Really? That's great Riley! Are you excited?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous! I don't know what to say! Will I be able to talk to him?"

"Oh come on Riley, you will be able to talk to him. He's just a boy..."

"A boy who happens to be my crush!" Aw...

"You're making me talk to Josh, you can talk to Lucas, Riley,"

"No I can't!"

"You just said you talk to him a lot!"

"On the phone!"

"He still hears your voice and probably looks at a picture of you while he talks to you just like you do him, I'm sure,"

"Maya, I want you to come with me. I'm too scared to go alone," Well, that's unexpected.

"Uh... Okay. Did you ask him?" I ask.

"Yeah, he said it would be alright," Wow, well this will be interesting.

"Oh. My. Goodness. He says we have to go today now! AH! Help me!" She pleads.

"What do I get from this? You just invited Josh on vacation and want me to help you with her crush? Better be good Riley,"

"Not fair! At least go with me!"

"Oh, I'm going. I just don't think I'll help you very much," I tease.

"Maya! Please! I'll owe you for it!" She pleads, I like being on this side much better.

"Nope. I'm going to watch you interact with Lucas without your phone in person, and I'm going to love it. You already owe me for the Josh thing,"

"Does it really take this to get even?"

"You should be happy I'm forcing you to talk to him instead of forcing you not to,"

"Why would you do that to me?!" Haha, you're kidding.

"Same reason you are making me spend five days with my crush, Riley,"

"I don't deserve this torture! This pain! This..."

"Riley, it's not that bad! It's just a couple hours! You gave me five days!"

"Maya!"

"The more time you complain the less time you have to get ready!" I warn.

"You have to get ready too, Maya, if you're coming," Haha! Aw...

"Fortunately for me, I don't have to impress Lucas, that's you're job sweetie pie,"

"Doesn't he like me already?" That's a tough spot...

"That's a question you should ask him, not me Riley," I play around it.

"Well, that's nice to know. I do need to get ready if you're going to force me to do this," HAHA! Maya did something good for once!

-Time Skip-

"Well, here we are. Topanga's," Lucas said, announcing his date. Perfect. Her mom is the server! HAHAHA RILEY! This is the best payback a girl could get.

"Hi Lucas, how are you doing today?" She asks.

"Great, and you?" He asks back.

"Mom, why didn't you ask me how I'm doing?" Riley asked.

"Oh, because I know how you're doing honey. You can't be doing that bad when you're hanging out with a cutie like Lucas!" Aw, Riley is red! This is great! "Oh, and I'm doing wonderful too, Lucas. Thanks for asking," Topanga responded, before leaving to get us three some water.

"Maya, give me my phone back!" Riley whines.

"No. Talk to Lucas, that's why you're here right? To talk?" I laugh inwardly.

"Maya does have a point, Riley,"

"That's Maya! She knows how to put me in the worst possible spots," Riley sighs, while I just continue smiling, delighted to make her acquaintance.

"Riley, it's like your embarrassed to talk to me, like I know I'm a guy and all, but you're comfortable with Farkle, and all the other boys in our class,"

"Lucas, don't pressure me! I don't like to be pressured!" Riley whines.

"Riley, that's probably not helping your case," I tell her as she starts to fidget with her hands.

"Maya! That's not helping me help myself!" She looks toward her feet.

"What does Riley have a case of?" Lucas asks.

"Something only you can treat mr. Veterinarian. It's only found in Riley's and only one person has the cure, and only us three know it," I explain.

"Well then, ms. Hart specialist, what's the cure?" Riley asks sarcastically.

"It's untested. I'm not comfortable giving you an untested cure, you said you don't like to be pressured, so I won't pressure you into taking it," I tell her. Riley drinks some of the water Topanga decides to bring at the perfect time. It's like she knew exactly when to do everything. It went brilliant.

"What would you like to order, Lucas?" Her mom asked, choosing the time of awkward silence to interrupt.

"I'll have the Grilled Cheese. That sounds good today," he said, of course Topanga, Lucas and I knew what was coming next, Topanga went to make Lucas a Grilled Cheese without even asking Riley what she wanted. All of us knew it was going to be Grilled Cheese.

"Mom, I never told you what I wanted!" Riley whined. Her mom quickly came back.

"I know what you want, Riley. I am your mother," she said.

"Then what do you think it is?" HAHA!

"Grilled Cheese," Her mom, Lucas and I all say at the same time.

"No tip for you!" Riley says as she tries to run, but I stop her.

"You're not going anywhere for a while, Riley. You're stuck here with us!" I warn.

"I don't even have my phone!" Riley complains.

"Riley... You don't need your phone. Speak. Words!" I say slowly.

"I'm speaking words right now!"

"Technicalities don't count. You know what I mean." Riley starts to squirm.

"I can't! I can't do this! I'm not ready!" Riley tries to escape by ground, but I prevent her escape once again.

"Don't make me talk to you separately..." I warn.

"Please do!" She asked for it.

"Come with me dear girl..." I pull a blushing Riley by the hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?!" I whisper-shout once we get farther away from Lucas, the back room.

"That I can't talk to him like you want me to," she tries.

"What happens when you are looking for a house with him in ten years? Will you just not tell him what kind of house you want?" I ask.

"That's what a realtor is for," she replies.

"What if he asks you if you need anything from the store, do you not say anything?" Maybe?

"I'd write him a list and text it to him," this is frustrating.

"What if he asks you to be his girlfriend or his wife? Then what?" This frightens her.

"I-I-Don't know. I can say one word Maya!" She whines.

"That's two Riley, and right now I don't think you can. You'd probably faint if that happened,"

"If Josh did the same you would too!" Got me there...

"At least I can talk to him! At least I can say more than Hi, Yes, and I. That's 5 of the 26 letters of the alphabet, Riley. You say all twenty six letters of the alphabet in one answer on your homework assignments for your dad's class!" Riley tries to run yet again, but is stopped in her tracks.

"Lemme go! I can't do this!" She complains.

"Then how do you expect to attract Lucas?" That did it.

"Looks?" She questions.

"Sorry to say, that's not enough. He won't ever like you if you don't talk to him," I sell.

"Then how do I get him to like me by talking to him?" Does she get it?

"Be confident, say words, talk about him and yourself, be charismatic and charming and all the things you know you can be. You just have to try, Riley!" I tell her the secret.

"A lot easier said then done, Maya," she says.

"Of course, but that's why some people end up dating Missy and some people end up dating Lucas Flipping Friar, Riley. You have to work for it," she says.

"Is he worth it? Is he worth the work?"

"That's for you to decide, Riley," She then runs down the stairs, and I stop her.

"Slow down, I don't need my girl breaking her sweet little self trying to get a boy!" I tell her.

Well, this was a different fun write for me. I decided to go Joshaya for this, which was a lot of fun, I didn't do too much from Riley and Lucas's POV like normal, and the cliffhanger is one of my favorites, and is totally open to a future Oneshot, one of my favorite things to write. Anyways, I hope you all like it and enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it! RWC :)


	4. Reyton Oneshot Plot One

Reyton Oneshot:

Hey guys, so I'm currently in the process of writing Sabrina Carpenter Songfic one shots for Rucas, kind of odd, but fun. So, I figured while I am working on some of those, I figured I would give you this! Inspired by I Love You, Riley Matthews by Girl Meets Fanfic, go check that fanfic out if you haven't already, it's one of my favorites! :) Anyways, here I go with my own Reyton plot! This should be fun!

WARNING: SOME SECTIONS MAY BE EXTREMELY HURT/COMFORT LIKE. IF YOU WANT ALL HAPPY HAPPY GO READ TABLE SET FOR TWO! Also, everything regarding the plot is completely fake. Only the names are real. This fic is completely OOC and is AU from the show, in case you can't tell by it being Reyton instead of Rucas. Some parts may also be quite fluffy. If you don't want any Romance and Fluff at all, this is not a story I'd recommend for you either, if that's what you want, I recommend Please Don't Leave Me, one of the other five stories joining TS42 in the 100,000+ words category.

Rowan's POV:

Why does he have to be here? He's too perfect to play Lucas Friar! He can't be my show boyfriend! Peyton is out of your league, Row! He's older than you! You can't like him! Why does this have to happen to me? I mean, I love the show, but... I like Peyton for real too. I don't know. I just can't understand why. I can't like someone without understanding why I like them, right? Even look at the show! It seems like it's going too much towards Lucaya, and away from him and I! What if Sabrina likes him?! Oh my... What would that do to me?

General P.O.V.

As Rowan thought about Peyton after the Girl Meets World episode they just filmed, she realized something. She was the one who kissed Peyton. Sure it was for the show, but she didn't feel nervous. She felt confident. For Rowan, it gave her a way to have a crush on Peyton for real, but let everything out. She could just say it was Riley kissing Lucas. People would buy it, and her true feelings, for Peyton, would all be hidden inside her own mind and heart. When the show started to twist towards Sabrina and Peyton's romantic pairing Lucaya, Rowan was getting weaker and weaker. She started to lose touch with Sabrina and Peyton outside of the show out of pure jealousy. Peyton and Sabrina were closer in age, and Rowan, being the humble person she is, thought that the other two were more talented than her and deserved each other more than she did. If Sabrina liked Peyton, then so be it, she could have him, Rowan wanted what was best for everyone in the show, and if Sabrina and Peyton were together in Girl Meets World, it made sense for them to be together in real life, didn't it? The next episode they were filming was going to be all Lucaya, but Rowan had to stay for one scene in her fathers class before she was allowed to go. She quickly composed herself, and let all her anger go in her acting, giving her best performance yet. Nobody knew why she was trying so hard on a Lucaya episode, one she normally would do the opposite, but nobody said anything, just the way Rowan wanted it. She went back to her dressing room trying to relax and read some good Lucaya Fanfiction to make herself feel better, but it was still too early for that. All she could find was Rucas fanfics, the pairing between her and Peyton. It just made everything worse, so she decided to check Twitter, hoping to find people who compliment her acting ability to make herself feel better, but all she could find were people complimenting how she made it seem like she really did like Peyton and she played the role real well. She went to her personal bathroom in her dressing room and just started crying. Softly, so nobody would hear her, as she didn't want any attention. She thought about how 14 year old girls go through the same thing all the time. It wasn't just her. Rowan just wished she was one of those oblivious girls. One that didn't know what feelings for a boy were like. One that could forget about them, or ignore them at her own command. That wasn't Rowan though. She knew she liked Peyton, and her kissing him 'for the show' just confirmed that. Sure, it was part of the show, but it was one of her dreams, and since that day, her next dream just kept getting less and less likely until she couldn't take it. With Girl Meets World lasting a long time, at least she hoped for her career purposes and the fans, there was no way she was getting over Peyton anytime soon. She would just have to use her talents to her advantage and act like nothing was happening. Of course, when everything was as bad as she thought it could get, the last thing Rowan expected, or wanted, was what happened next.

"Row? You okay?" Sabrina asked her good friend. Rowan instantly went silent. She knew she could just say she stubbed a toe if Sabrina found her. "Rowlie Polie?" Sabrina asked calling Rowan by her nickname. "Row, it's just Sabrina, I want to run through the script with you for the next episode," she added, hoping the lie would get a response from Rowan, who was still, stunningly silent despite the prompt to respond. "Come on! Stop ignoring me!" she continued. "Why are you ignoring me anyways? I mean, we are friends right?" Sabrina pulled out the wildcard. Rowan still sat silently in the bathroom deciding whether to respond or not. If she was found, she would be dead. If she wasn't, everything would be perfect. Luckily, Rowan had a perfect idea. She always kept her phone with her, and she just so happened to have a spare pair of earbuds in her pocket. It was brilliant. She could listen to some music to calm her while having the right to ignore Sabrina for the time being. If she played her cards right, she could get herself cleaned up in no time, while saying she had her earbuds in and couldn't hear Sabrina's calls for her. She put her earbuds in quietly, turned some music on her phone, very quietly, and decided to get herself cleaned up. Sabrina of course heard Rowan in the bathroom, and finally realized that the light in the room was artificial and not solar. It all made sense. Rowan had been listening to music in the bathroom a lot lately, so Sabrina just assumed it was like any other time. About 15 minutes later, Sabrina realized it wasn't just an ordinary bathroom break, however. She decided to knock on the bathroom door, freaking Rowan out, who gasped at the sound. "Row, it's just Sabrina, I want to make sure you are okay," She said, knowing full well Rowan was just flat out ignoring her by this point, after learning Rowan knew about the knock.

"Geez, Sab! You scared me! So much I had to take my headphones out!" Rowan said, trying to back up her case. Sabrina, of course, didn't buy it. Especially since Rowan's voice was more sad sounding than scared sounding. Her frustration towards Rowan quickly turned to sympathy after realizing Rowan was upset about something, and quickly forgave her friend for ignoring her like most best friends and co-actresses would.

"Row, are you okay? You are never in the bathroom for more than a half hour. Come on," Sabrina said. Rowan was now completely stuck. She had no way to back out of talking to Sabrina. She just needed a good excuse.

"Oh, you see... I'm just getting all my makeup off early. I'd rather do it here today so I don't have to worry about it when I get home. I have more homework than normal today," Rowan explained, truthfully, although concealing the real reason. Sabrina however, still wasn't buying it. Why would things change just some random day? She's had four hours worth of homework before and she didn't change her routine then.

"Why change now?" Sabrina asked, concerned for her friend.

"It doesn't matter anymore. I can look stupid and not have it matter like it did," Rowan said, for the first time actually letting out her true feelings. Sabrina couldn't make the connection, so she decided to keep pushing Rowan.

"Why did it matter before but not now?" Sabrina asked, trying to find out exactly how to comfort her best friend in the cast, and the show.

"It never mattered. I'm just now realizing that it never mattered," Rowan changed her answer, something she never did unless she was lying, which caught Sabrina by surprise. What reason did Rowan have to lie to her now on any random day shooting any random episode?

"Why are you lying, and what are you lying about?" Sab asked concerned for her friend, knowing something was really wrong with her life.

"Just... Nothing you can help me with," Rowan responded. Sabrina instantly felt shocked by the girl's statement. They would always go to each other with their problems and know that they'd be able to help each other out. For Rowan not to want to talk to Sabrina about something going on in her life was surprising.

"Row! We always talk about your life, come on! What's changed all of a sudden?" Sabrina asked, trying to figure out what was wrong with her castmate.

"The show," Rowan said boldly. Once again, Sabrina was shocked by Rowan's answer. They both loved Girl Meets World, and Rowan just gave her best performance in a scene yet! Sabrina was extremely worried for the girl, but for some reason she still didn't understand the problem.

"What about the show has changed?" Sabrina asked the girl.

"The characters," Rowan responded simply, but effectively.

"Yeah, they are older. So?" Sabrina was still clueless to the younger girls problem. Rowan was getting frustrated having to explain anything, so she just purposely blurted out something she didn't want to say.

"I'm a Rucas shipper. Now can you stop bugging me for today?" Sabrina was still, somehow oblivious to the girls problem.

"I know you ship Rucas! If only you shipped Reyton. Oh, and I'm not done with you," Sabrina said.

"What do you mean if only I ship Reyton," Rowan answered instantly opening the door, suddenly intrigued.

"Wow, you look... Depressed," Sabrina noted, the last time Rowan looked this sad was when season one had ended.

"I am, but tell me what you meant with that Reyton comment, whoever the heck they are," Rowan pretended not to know.

"Come on, Row! Wake up! Reyton is you and Peyton! How do you not know?!"

"I only read Rucas," Rowan replied.

"It's just that y'all are so perfect together and need to be together!" Sabrina urged. Rowan was clearly surprised by Sabrina's comments.

"What about you guys?" Rowan asked. Sabrina laughed back. Laughed some more, almost crying, and couldn't stop. Did Rowan seriously think that Peyton and Sabrina were better than Peyton and herself? Sabrina thought that to be ridiculous.

"What's so funny? I'm serious!" Rowan said, well... Seriously. As serious as Rowan could sound, anyways.

"You're not kidding? Oh my goodness Row, you are the funniest person alive," Sabrina said still laughing. Rowan just sat there impatiently waiting for a good response. "Why do you think that us two are good for each other?" Sabrina finally stopped laughing after close to five minutes.

"Look at the show! Everyone ships Lucaya, and now it's happening. It's going to get to you guys too, just like it did to me with Lucas, and then you're going to like Peyton even though you say you don't-" Sabrina finally understood Rowan's thoughts. It took Rowan practically admitting her crush on Peyton for Sabrina to understand, but she did.

"So you think that might ruin our friendship? Row, what happens in the show doesn't have to happen in real life. Look at Ben and Danielle. They're your show parents, and Danielle is married and Ben's not. Just because Lucaya may be happening in the show does by no means rule out Reyton," Sabrina explained, realizing that one of her ships might actually come true, if not both of them.

"Then how do I keep acting like Riley likes him when it's really me if it's not going to be Rucas anymore?" Rowan finally gives. Sabrina smiles. Her instincts were right. Rowan has liked Peyton the whole time. That's why her acting was so good. It was real to her.

"You don't, Row. Just follow the script on stage, and write your own script off of it," Sabrina told her. Rowan had heard that so many times, but it never seemed to be more true.

"Yeah, I know, but if Riley never kisses Lucas again, then how do I ever kiss Peyton again?" Rowan asks trying to find ways to get their relationship to work.

"The same way you kissed him in the last episode of season one. Just grab him, kiss him, and be done with it. Continue the script your own way," Sabrina suggested.

"Peyton would flip! Besides, what if he likes you now? I mean, with this overdose of Lucaya that I can't stand, he's probably waiting for his moment to kiss you on set!" Rowan freaked out, getting her biggest fear out of the way.

"Here. I've got a perfect idea. Let's run through the script, okay? Find the last episode of season one, and look over it, then watch the tape. I think what you see will surprise you," Sabrina thought out loud. Rowan reluctantly took Sabrina's advice, watching the episode.

"What am I supposed to see?" Rowan prompted.

"Well, you're supposed to see the way Lucas looks at Riley," Sabrina said.

"What does that have to do with Peyton and I?" Rowan asked.

"Well, it's supposed to show that Peyton is looking at you the same way," Sabrina explained.

"That's supposed to mean, what exactly?" Rowan asks again.

"Come on, Row! Do you see that in the script!" Sabrina says.

"No, but that doesn't prove anything, he's just acting like he likes Riley," Rowan countered.

"Sure, just like when you kissed him you were acting like Riley wanted to kiss Lucas," Sabrina added sarcastically, taking down Rowan's main point.

"But-But- Peybrina!" Rowan whined, making Sabrina give an almost disgusted face.

"I like Reyton better, it flows smoother," Sabrina replied. Rowan should have been happy Sabrina supported her crush on Peyton, but instead she felt let down. She felt bad that Peyton would have to take her instead of Sabrina. It almost made it worse for her.

"I don't want him to be let down when it's me he's dating and not you, Sab," Rowan says.

"Why would Peyton be upset about dating Rowan freaking Blanchard, I mean, he would have to be cuckoo nuts to not fall for you if you liked him!" Sabrina responded passionately.

"Unless he liked someone just as good. You, already," Rowan replied.

"Row, he would have to do something pretty freaking impressive for me to take him from you," Sabrina informed, Rowan grabbed the script, and read the Lucaya love scene at the end, which ended with a kiss. Sabrina then felt bad for Rowan, and vowed to help her.

"Now you see why I went to the bathroom and cried my eyes out! My life is hopeless!" Rowan cried, and tears started falling from her eyes right in front of Sabrina, and then a surprise visitor knocked on the door.

"Row, go to the bathroom right now, it's Peyton," Rowan instantly collected herself, and stood silently walking to the bathroom to fix herself up perfectly in case Peyton asked where she was.

"I see a light on, Row, are you in there?" Peyton asked through the closed door, which opened up to Sabrina.

"Geez, Peyton! Relax! It's just me! What do you need Rowan for anyways?" Sabrina replied, quite sassily.

"I wanted to run through a scene with her real quick. Is she busy?" Peyton asked.

"Which one? She's getting ready for her next scene now, so yeah, she's pretty busy," Sabrina replied.

"Oh. I wanted to run through the new Riley and Lucas scene the directors added in. They said we had to learn our lines quick though, because too many people are upset about Lucaya," Peyton explained.

"Why? That doesn't make sense, there's more Lucaya fanfic than Rucas!" Sabrina replied,

"Well, apparently people think Riley and Lucas go better together because Lucas was a bad guy in Texas and apparently opposites attract and yada yada blah blah. I don't get why they are just changing directions this late in the season again though. Why'd they even go to Lucaya if they were just going to go back to Riley and Lucas again at the end of the season!" Peyton exclaimed, much to the happiness of Sabrina.

"Peyton, can we talk in my room?" Rowan was secretly listening to the conversation from the bathroom and Sabrina knew that, which is why she said to move it.

"I guess, even though I don't see a point," Peyton agreed, so they went to Sabrina's room to talk, much to Rowan's disappointment, because to her it sounded like he was a Lucaya shipper, which must have meant he likes Sabrina better than her like she thought.

"Peyton?" Sabrina asked as Peyton instantly felt guilty for what he just said.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Why are you looking like that?" Sabrina asked.

"I can't say. It's not important. I don't want to disappoint anyone," Peyton says.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Sabrina asked.

"Corey told me you guys were fighting over me. Real life and the show. How am I supposed to choose between you two? Like most guys would die for this, but I can't take it!" Peyton finally let himself loose. Sabrina tried to comfort him.

"You seriously are debating choosing between Rowan and I and Riley and Maya?" Sabrina asked him quite worried Rowan might have been right.

"Well, if you both like me," Peyton said.

"HOLD UP! Pey, who ever said I liked you?" Sabrina asked. "Don't you dare say anything related to Lucaya or the fandom and fans," she added.

"Well, if you guys were arguing over me, then..." Peyton responded.

"Who do you like, that's what matters!" Sabrina exclaimed, worried. It was 50/50 everything would turn out good vs bad.

"Well, I think I like Lucaya more, but... I mean... I don't know why... I just think I like Row more in real life," Peyton said.

"THANK FREAKING GOODNESS!" Sabrina cheered. Peyton looked confused.

"Nothing against you, but Reyton is so much better than Peybrina," Sabrina said.

"Wait, so... You don't... Like me like that?" Peyton asked, still confused.

"No! Rowan thinks we are perfect and is trying to set us up because that's what the fandom wants and all that, but screw them in our personal lives!" Sabrina said.

"Wait, the fandom wants us, which is why Rowan thinks I like you and not her?" Peyton asked trying to understand the situation.

"Exactly. She thinks that since everyone wants Lucaya, that us two have to be together in real life too and that if the fans think we are perfect on the show, we must be perfect in real life. It's ridiculous! I mean, come on!" Sabrina explained.

"So you ship Reyton and Rucas and she ships us two? That's what the fight was?" Peyton asked finally getting a grasp of everything.

"Exactly, I mean, Peyton, you're awesome, but I don't like you like Row does. You two are perfect, and thank goodness you're not disappointing anyone," Sabrina added.

"Wait... Rowan likes me, but she doesn't ship us because she thinks I might like you instead? Which is why she ships us two and not me with her like you, who knows Rowan likes me and you don't?" Peyton finally understood what was happening. Unfortunately, he couldn't think of a way to change anything.

"Yeah. Exactly. That's it. You know, you're kind of smart for a guy," Sabrina teased.

"Haha, well, unfortunately I'm not smart enough to know how to fix this," Peyton said, quite down in a sense.

"Well, if I were you I'd just confront Row on it," Sabrina told him.

"I guess I'll have to do that. Thanks Sab!" Peyton said, finally feeling relieved that he had finally realized what his subconscious knew all along. That he liked Rowan.

Peyton went back to Rowan's room and knocked again, knowing that she would be the only one to answer because she was the only one in the room anymore.

"Hey Sab- Wait... Peyton? You're back?" Rowan sounded surprised. Rowan had just finished getting ready for her next scene, and expected Sabrina to tell her what she already knew, that Peyton agreed with her and shipped Peybrina and Lucaya. Instead, she would have to hear it from Peyton himself, which was kind of nice for Rowan that he had enough courage to tell her he didn't like her himself.

"Yeah, I'm back. I want to talk to you, it's kind of important," Peyton said.

"Alright, hit me. What's up?" Rowan asked, already looking down.

"Why do you ship me with Sabrina?" He let it all out on the line right off the bat. Rowan was surprised that he got right to the point, most of the time he'd start off light to make her happy first and then dive in.

"Because! You guys are perfect! You two are so cute together! I'm surprised you haven't asked her out yet," Peyton started laughing a little at Rowan when she started, but when she mentioned asking Sabrina out, he just lost it. He couldn't hold back any laughter. He felt kind of bad laughing at her, but he couldn't stop.

"Me? HAHA! Sabrina?! HAHA! That's Funny! Hahahahaha!" Peyton tried to get out, but he couldn't form a coherent sentence.

"Come on! Look at you guys! You two play fighting all the time on set, you guys are acting like a married couple!" Rowan added. Peyton looked at her like she was crazy.

"Okay, okay, sorry for laughing at you, I have to stop. I'll admit, I'm a Lucaya shipper, but Lucas isn't who I am in real life, and Sabrina is definitely by no means Maya Hart. Just because I pretend to like Maya in the show, doesn't mean I don't like someone else off of it," Peyton said, careful not to say too much.

"Wait... You don't like Sabrina?" Rowan asks making sure she's hearing things right.

"Not the way you think I do, no," Peyton responded.

"But you like someone else?" Rowan asked.

"Yeah," Peyton replied simply.

"Show me a picture," Rowan said, putting Peyton into a tough spot. What was he supposed to say? If he showed her a picture that wasn't her she would not come out of her room for days, but if he did, he would have to risk everything and jump head first into a relationship really quickly, and he wanted to get to know her before he went too fast.

"Can I show you one later? Can't I just tell you about her?" Peyton asked.

"I guess, but it want a picture soon, or I won't believe you," Rowan said.

"Well, what if I never find a picture of her?" Peyton said, hoping he wasn't going too far.

"Ask her to text you a selfie. How do you talk to her when you're here?" Rowan asks.

"Unfortunately, I really don't. I mean, I'm so busy working on stuff the same time she is, today is probably the first time I've talked to her about something important," Peyton described. He was hoping he was keeping his game open enough for her to not be let out, but long enough for Rowan not to figure out it was her.

"Then how do you know you like her?" Rowan asked her, hoping to confirm from his statements that her diagnosis was actually a crush on Peyton.

"Well, I see her a lot, and she never ceases to amaze me every time. She kissed me once, which was one of my favorite days, and it felt great. We have quite a bit in common, just from what I know about her, and she's obviously a big fan of the show, I think, well, at least I hope she is," Rowan had an instant let down at the end. If it were her, he would have said is a big part of the show, not a big fan. She felt a tsunami of emotions, and wished she was a hurricane. At that point she was. Peyton didn't see anything wrong with what he'd said. If Rowan is acting in it she should be a fan of the show, right? Sadly, he didn't realize how nitpicky Rowan was being about every single word, and how she interpreted it differently than he had.

"I gotta go. I'll see you soon," Rowan finally said as she left, closing the door behind her, leaving Peyton to his thoughts that were so cloudy he thought the room got darker when she left him. Most of the time Rowan would kick him out, not leave him there. That was his first thought, but Rowan couldn't care less about that. She was too preoccupied trying to get Peyton out of her mind, and the first place she thought she could do that would be Sabrina's room. The door was closed, but unlocked and dark, meaning Sabrina wasn't in her room. Rowan just sat down in Sabrina's room, and cried, once again, softly, until Sabrina arrived back in her room to a young girl who had obviously been crying. Sabrina instantly felt like wanting to cut Peyton's head off and replace it with a logical one, but then thought that wouldn't be a good solution at all either.

"Row, what happened..." Sabrina asked almost annoyed. It wasn't an angry annoyed though, it was like, a what happened now kind of annoyed.

"Peyton happened, Sabrina. Maybe he doesn't like any of us. Maybe we were both wrong," Sabrina instantly realized the issue. Peyton must have slipped up a letter or a word or something so insignificant to him, but totally changed her mind. He had just admitted to liking Rowan to her earlier, and he somehow convinced her that she didn't like Sabrina, which was a small victory in itself, but nothing could go right for Rowan.

"I'd almost rather you steal him from me than just another fan, at least with you I know you two would be a good couple and live happily ever after," Rowan cried.

"Wait... He said he's going out with a fan?" Sabrina asked confused that she never heard about this.

"Well, judging by the fact they kissed, and he hardly knows her but amazes him every time he sees her, sounds like something's established," Rowan explained. Maya knew what Peyton was trying to do, but it backfired on him, and she instantly knew she was right when it was something he didn't give a second thought to. "He wouldn't even show me a picture of her so I could see what I'm up against!" Rowan whined.

"So, he wouldn't show you a picture, but it's a fan who he's kissed and is amazing to him," Sabrina said almost with a smirking tone, but she wasn't smiling, of course.

"Don't forget he doesn't really talk to her," That was the puzzling one to Sabrina, but she eventually understood it. Lucas overthought it. His thinking was that Lucas talks to Riley a lot, but Peyton doesn't really talk to Rowan a lot. To Sabrina it was quite obvious he was talking about Rowan, but she couldn't blame the girl for being quick to judge and not think through anything. If it were her, she'd be the same way.

"Maybe you're over thinking things. Or you're not thinking how he is. Remember, Peyton is a boy, they think different than we do. You're just not thinking like he is is all," Sabrina said trying to continue Peyton's goal of protecting his secret just for the sheer reason that he should tell her himself.

"How do you know," Rowan asked quite sassily.

"Well, I don't. I'm just saying it sounds like from his perspective that could very easily be you," Sabrina told her.

"How? None of those fit me!" Rowan whined.

"How NOT?" Sabrina countered.

"First of all, I'm not a FAN of the show, I'm a part of it," Rowan said.

"Row, you realize you just said you don't like the show, right?" Sabrina said.

"That's not what I meant by that," Rowan argued.

"But that's what HE meant, continue!" Sabrina refuted.

"He talks to me all the time! I mean, we do the show together for goodness sakes!" Rowan argues, Sabrina finds this argument good, but she thought of a refutation.

"He may talk to Riley Matthews all the time as Lucas Friar, but does Peyton Meyer talk to Rowan Blanchard very much?" Sabrina rebuts.

"Then if he's thinking like that, he never truly kissed me then, he kissed Riley Matthews, not Rowan Blanchard, just like your last argument pointed out," Rowan replied, shocking Sabrina. Never in a million years did she think Rowan Blanchard could be that good in a debate like that. Must have learned from her over their time in the show.

"Do you really think Peyton is thinking that much about what he is saying," Sabrina tried.

"Judging by how much he thought about the first two arguments you proposed, I'm sure he was thinking quite hard about what he was saying," Rowan replied. Sabrina was at a loss.

"Shouldn't this be the opposite? Shouldn't I be trying to convince you he doesn't like you back to try and not get your hopes up?" Sabrina tried one last time.

"My hopes are low, you're supposed to keep me normal. When I'm too high that's when you try and bring me down a little and when I'm too low, like right now, you should try and bring me up a little," Rowan countered.

"But why aren't you high right now?" Sabrina asked.

"How can I be happy when my crush admitted he has a crush on someone else I don't even know and he's too wimpy to tell me about! He can't tell me her name, show me a picture, tell me what she looks like, anything! All he said was that she's amazing, and for Peyton to like her more than me she has to be somewhat pretty," Sabrina was appalled by Rowan's response. Almost angered by it.

"Rowan Blanchard! You are gorgeous. Everyone in the world knows that. You are flipping amazing, freaky beautiful and so smart that sometimes it works against you. If you believe otherwise than you need to go see a psychologist, a counselor, and a therapist!" Sabrina exclaimed in a serious tone.

"Unfortunately, none of those things are provable, and thus are subjective, meaning they are all false claims," Rowan responded.

"See, you even spelled out the word subjective so I knew what the heck it meant! I'd like to think my 25 on the practice ACT was a good score!" Sabrina tried.

"It is, you are smart. Sure, I'm smart too, but by no means does that make me wise or intelligent, or anything else. Everyone is smart, everyone is pretty, everyone is amazing in their own way. That's why I'm nothing special," Rowan said.

"But you are! Yes everyone is special in their own good way, but that includes you too!" Sabrina responded.

"Find a way to prove it and maybe I'll listen," Rowan said.

"Fine, I will," Sabrina responded, walking out of her room, she went to the main set microphone, and called for everyone to meet on stage in five minutes for a cast meeting.

"Sabrina, I got your message. What's going on?" Peyton asked, as he arrived first, obviously. Why wouldn't he be there first?

"Whatever you said to Rowan killed her self esteem and now she thinks she's not special and I need to find a way to prove it or she won't listen to me. She said everything I think is subjective and I guess that means I'm telling her lies," Sabrina explained.

"Wait... Why'd she leave anyways? I was talking to her and she just left!" Peyton asked confused, not able to hear what the two girls were talking about in Sabrina's room.

"She thinks different than you. She listens to every word you say, and if she hears one wrong word, or even doesn't think about it in the same way you do, it's all done. She heard a word she didn't like, and even though I got it, she didn't, and she was upset you didn't like her," Sabrina explained.

"What did I say though?" Peyton asked still wondering.

"She was flipping out about how you called her a fan. I don't get it," Sabrina said. "Actually, I do, and I would have done the same thing if I was her too, but still. It's crazy," Peyton gave her a weird look.

"What did she want me to say? I mean, that was basic enough right?" Peyton asked.

"That was your problem. It was too basic. She wanted you to say you liked someone that was part of the show, not a fan of it. She didn't understand how she could be considered a fan if she was a cast member," Sabrina said.

"What about the other things?" Peyton asked.

"She came up with a rebuttal for each one. I couldn't believe it," Sabrina said.

"How?" He asked. Sabrina told him word for word what was said. Even he was surprised by the last part, how she used his own words and thoughts against him.

"Wait, she literally said that I kissed Riley and not Rowan? It was her that kissed me anyways, which by the way I loved for the record," Peyton said.

"She would have said you not kissing her would just prove her point even more," Sabrina responded, annoyed by Rowan's flawless debating skills.

"Did I lose her? Is she gone? Did she give up on me? Is all hope lost?" Peyton asked frantically. Sabrina laughed.

"Well, you could just solve all of this by telling her you like her directly, but I know that's kind of hard for you," Sabrina teased.

"I would do it, I just don't know if she will listen to me anymore, I mean, she's looking for things to prove I don't like her, that's hard to get at it's finest. Most of the time a girl would think I'm in love with them if I just wave at them," Peyton and Sabrina shared a laugh.

"Yeah, I feel you. Same thing with me and guys. That's all a part of being famous, I guess I kind of like it. Anyways, back to your problem, Rowan is by no means an ordinary girl. She's a freaking talent, and if you like her, you have got to do everything you can to get her to like you back. Take your chances while you have them, because they can't be recycled as easy as paper, my mom told me that once," Sabrina said.

"Good advice. Wish I would have just flat out told her when I had my chance. Anyways, everyone else is here freaking out... Think we should tell them what's going on?" Peyton asked, as Sabrina nodded, and gestured for Peyton to speak first.

"Hey everyone, so sorry for the short notice, but Sabrina and I need a little help. You see, I kind of broke Rowan's heart a little earlier today unintentionally, and Sabrina said she could help me fix it. It would be nice if you all could help Rowan get through this hard time in her young life by saying some kinds words about her. It can be anything nice. She's talented, she's cute, she's smart, or even just things like she's amazing or kind or caring, whatever you wish. The more good things you say the better, obviously, and if it gets repeated, that's perfectly fine, it just confirms that more than three people feel that way about her," Peyton announced to his castmates.

"Question, do we put our names on these?" Corey asked.

"If you'd like to sure, if you'd like to keep it secret, you can do that too, this is all up to you guys. The only requirement is that it's only positive stuff, don't even mention anything negative because that's not what she needs right now," Peyton added.

"Do you mind explaining what you did that caused this anyways?" Ben asked, caring for his stage daughter off stage as well as on.

"It was... Um... Personal stuff? Romance miscommunication?" Peyton replied sounding unsure of how to word it, but everyone understood after a long Ahh... From the rest of the cast. They all followed the directions, and some even wished Peyton good luck. He was going to need a lot of it to get Rowan back again.

"Let's just hope this works..." Peyton said only loud enough for Sabrina to hear.

"It will. If she likes you she can't be sad or mad for very long, right?" Sabrina responded, earning a nod from Peyton back. They eventually collected all the notes for Rowan, before putting them in a little red riding hood like basket and thanking everyone.

"I think it's best if I just talk to her for now. Until she's ready, you know?" Sabrina told Peyton.

"Yeah, I guess. Here, save this one for last. I decided to do one too," Peyton responded.

"What did you say?" Sabrina asked curious.

"If she wants you to know, she can tell you. Until then, I think it's best kept for us two," Peyton responded, as Sabrina elected to do as Peyton wanted.

"Row?" Sabrina said, as Rowan did not respond again. "Oh great, not this again," Sabrina then decided to call Rowan's phone.

"Who's trying to call me?" Rowan said, as no sound could be heard. Sabrina smiled, and Rowan gave up. "Sab, what now?" Rowan said sadly.

"I'm here to try and prove that everyone thinks you're special," Sabrina explained.

"How do you plan on doing that," Row asked.

"Well, if you ever want to find out, I recommend you stop whining and get out of the bathroom. That's a start," Sabrina said, as Row came out looking weird with her makeup screwed up.

"What do I do..." Row said.

"Stop being a downer and read. Now," Sabrina demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm nice, I'm kind, I'm smart, Yada Yada," Rowan replied as if the cast saying great things about her meant nothing to her. Nothing was making Rowan feel any better about her situation with Peyton.

"Rowwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaan! Come on! You can't be all down and sad all day! You're Rowan Blanchard!" Sabrina said.

"Yeah yeah, best actress, beautiful, smart, all that... What's something I've never heard before," Rowan said. Sabrina didn't want to have to do this but it was her last resort.

"Row! Fine, you're making me do this. Peyton did one for you too," Rowan instantly lit up. She smiled like normal Rowan. Sabrina instantly felt relieved.

"Where is it?" Rowan asked. Patting Sabrina down.

"I'm holding it," Sabrina laughed, as Rowan snatched the paper from her hands. She instantly began reading out loud.

"Dear Row, everyone else is probably telling you that you're smart, and beautiful and all that stuff. However, that's not what makes you special," Rowan said, somewhat confusing Sabrina. "What makes you so special, is that you have all of those things. Most girls just have one specialty, but instead, you have them all," Rowan started happily crying. Sabrina just let out a loud Aww! "I know this is pretty cheesy, but I am terrible when it comes to Romance. I wish I would have just flat out told you everything when you asked," Rowan added, as Sabrina just made a face that looked like yeah, no kidding. "So, I was wondering if we could talk. Maybe you can stop by my room, sincerely Peyton. He even signed it! I got Peyton's autograph!" Sabrina just laughed at the girl.

"Go get 'Em Tiger," Sabrina said. Rowan laughed at the reference to the show.

"Roar," Rowan replied, smirking, along with Sabrina. Rowan quickly went down the hallway, only to see Peyton's light off. She decided to knock, just in case he was there.

"Rowahhhh..." Rowan just smiled, knowing she just redid her make up and such for him.

"Hey, so you wanted to talk?" She asked.

"Uh... I want to..." Peyton said. "Don't know if I can," Peyton said. Rowan laughed at his nervousness. Peyton blushed in embarrassment.

"Thanks for the letter, it was real sweet, I appreciate it," Rowan started.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just telling you why I like you so you wouldn't ask me and all," Rowan looked shocked. It was her? He really did have a crush on her?

"You like me? Not Sabrina? Not some fan?" Rowan asked surprised. Peyton nodded. Rowan then felt like exploding in rainbows and butterflies.

"Pey, I like you too, in case you didn't know," It was then Peyton's turn to be surprised.

"Me? Rowan freaking Blanchard likes me?" Rowan laughs while nodding. Peyton then tries to kiss her cheek, but she wouldn't let that happen. She moved her head so their lips met. Peyton looked shocked, before he felt like fainting. Rowan Blanchard had just kissed him. Again. For the second time. That time during season one counted to him. It was his first kiss. Even if it was a stage kiss, it was still his first.

"First kiss?" Rowan asked. Peyton nodded.

"You?" Rowan replied with a shake of her head. "Really? When was it?" Peyton asked.

"Episode twenty of my favorite tv show. Some guy named Lucas Friar. He was so cute, but, you're cuter," Rowan smiled, as Peyton blushed a deep red.

"That counts?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I kissed you for crying out loud, of course it counts!" Rowan said.

"I thought that was Riley kissing Lucas?" Peyton asked.

"Ha. Haha. If it were our characters kissing, you would have made the first move like the script said, and you wouldn't have done anything like what I did because you were too scared," Rowan teased.

"No, I was just acting like Lucas. Lucas wouldn't have done anything," Peyton defended.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. I'll let you win," Rowan gave up.

"Really? You're letting me win something?" Peyton replied.

"For now. Don't get used to it," Rowan smirked, leaving Peyton laughing.

"As long as you're the one winning," Peyton said, as Rowan laughed.


	5. Reyton Oneshot Plot Two

Reyton Fanfic Oneshot Dos!

Season two had finally ended filming. It was a sad day for all, but for two, it was even worse. Rowan didn't know what to do with herself, as school was rolling around the corner, and she would have to go back to doing homework again. Despite Rowan's great work ethic, she didn't like using it for homework. She'd rather use it to memorize lines or find ways to tell her crush she likes him without saying it.

Peyton, was not just sad, he was terribly disappointed. He wouldn't be able to see his crush in person again for another... Eight months or so. Eight months or so?! This just made him feel even worse. Their lips meeting, their arms embracing, their hands holding, none if it. It would be unable to continue for eight months. What if he loses her? He's so busy with school that he can't talk to his dream girl who leaves him for some random guy in her history class in real life, instead of Mr. Matthews?

How would she feel if he left her? Rowan would be decimated. She'd feel she was crashing like the twin towers on nine eleven. How was Peyton supposed to know? He would just leave her hanging out to dry like the clothes on a summer day.

What were they supposed to do? They couldn't tell each other, no. Neither of them could risk that. One would have a broken heart, and the other would feel bad for breaking a heart. Rowan and Peyton seemed like they were perfect, but they both had their flaws. The biggest one was the one they faced right in front of them. Not being able to tell the other out of fear.

"The only thing we have to fear, is fear itself," Cory had taught his class that day. The lesson seemed to be all too real for Rowan and Peyton. Peyton and Rowan? Ah who cares.

"Pey! You want to run the final scene over again?" Rowan asked Peyton.

"Which one?" Peyton responded.

"The one we just did," Rowan asked like he was crazy.

"Oh you mean the-" Peyton stopped in time. Frozen. Rowan shyly nodded. "Why?" Rowan laughed, differently than normal.

"Why?! What do you mean, why?! We are going to be together next season and we won't be able to practice during winter!" Rowan said while laughing sadly.

"I-I- I... Guess?" Peyton stuttered, normally jumping at the chance to be kissed by his crush. He just felt she was doing this to satisfy herself though. It wasn't Riley and Lucas. It was actual Rowan kissing actual Peyton. He seemed scared by it. Rowan seemed satisfied he even remotely agreed the request, and smashed her lips against his for just a quick second. By the time Peyton had registered the girls lips hitting his in his mind, they were already three steps behind him. "Woah," Peyton admitted, running towards Rowan.

"Row, uh... Can we... Like... You know... Uh... Um... Again? Longer?" Peyton stuttered.

"You didn't want one but you want a second? Maybe next year," Rowan said as she left. She was just going to go back home. Leaving him to his dreams of her for the next half a year. Not to feel her for the rest of 2015. Peyton elects to just break down. Little did he know, that's what happened to Rowan's transportation. It broke down. Just like Peyton did. He checked his phone after he heard it go off. He pushed ignore the first time, not wanting to talk to anyone, but decided to pick up the second call.

"Finally! You answered me!" Rowan cheered to herself. Peyton was shocked.

"Uh... Didn't you just leave, like... Ten minutes ago?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. Why do you sound so upset!? Peyton!" Rowan asked him.

"I don't know... What do you want me to say? Why did you call?" He asked.

"What I want you to say is that you're glad I called so we could talk. Anyways, our car just broke down, and we need some help? Think you could be the hero? I'll give you a special prize!" Rowan responded bribing Peyton.

"What is this prize you speak of?" Peyton asked.

"Playfully hits your arm. It's from me, does it matter what it is?" Rowan said.

"Fine. I'll help fix your car," Peyton agreed, mostly so he could see Rowan one last time and make things right with her, but also because he was nice. He quickly arrived at their location, only to find Rowan laying on the ground.

"Row? Are you okay?" Peyton asked, getting no response from Rowan. "Rowan? Rowan Blanchard?" Still no reaction from Rowan. She was smiling, which as a relief. At least there was a happy memory in her mind. "Rowan... Meyer?" Rowan instantly awoke to her potential future name being called.

"You want me?" Rowan asked. Peyton looked scared out of his life. Rowan laughed. "You know we gotta be in a relationship and then you have to propose to me before I'm a Meyer, right? You can't just call me that while I get a tan," Rowan added. Peyton laughed.

"I was a little worried I missed a few years in between. Wait... Did you say you would be okay with us getting married in a few years?" Peyton tried to question his minds cluelessness, which got him nowhere.

"No... I just told you I want you to fix my car!" Rowan said embarrassed by him finally listening to everything. Peyton frowned realizing Rowan doesn't want to be his wife.

"Pey? What's wrong?" Rowan asked him.

"I guess I always just dreamt about you walking down the aisle in wedding attire and me being at the end of it waiting for you," Peyton explained. Rowan looked lovingly at Peyton who smiled his charming smile to Rowan. She then swoons.

"Maybe one day you'll ask to be my boyfriend, but until then those dreams are unreal wishes. One thing that's not, is the surprise I'll give you when you fix the car!" Rowan said smiling. Peyton just eye rolled at his failed efforts to try and get Rowan to notice him, so he decided to fix the car and see what that would do.

"Row, can you hold this here for just a second," Peyton asked.

"Fine..." Rowan said, trying to make him feel the same pain she felt when he wasn't thrilled about her kissing him. Of course, little did she know, he was just scared.

"Your hands are so soft..." Peyton said daydreaming.

"Peyton! Car!" Rowan whined. Peyton looked sad but continued fixing it with Rowan right next to him.

"Should be good," Peyton said.

"Thank you!" Rowan said sweetly. She kissed him again. Longer, just like he wanted, and she let him hold her hands, before telling him he was awesome.

"I couldn't have done it without you. Seriously. You stood by me and helped me. I appreciate it," Peyton said.

"What did I do?" Rowan asked.

"Stopped the car from exploding, thus keeping all of our lives safe," Peyton said. Rowan looked nervous and scared.

"You... You trusted me? To do that?" Rowan asked amazed.

"Why wouldn't I? I mean, you can do anything, especially hold something small like that. I had faith in you," Peyton responded.

"You... You do?" Rowan asked him. Peyton nodded shyly but firmly (?) as Rowan pecked his forehead. Peyton laughed childishly.

"Okay okay! I can't take it! I want you to be my girlfriend. I want to be your boyfriend. There's no way I can say goodbye and I don't want to miss my chance with you while I have it," Peyton blurted.

"I'm glad you finally asked," Rowan replied, giving him one more kiss, before she drove away, leaving Peyton satisfied with himself, while Rowan pleased she managed not to ruin it. She drove him crazy enough to the point where he didn't back out, but he couldn't take missing him. They both got what they wanted, because it was Rowan's world, and in Rowan's world, Rowan gets what she believes in, and she believes in Reyton.


	6. Reyton Oneshot Plot Three

Reyton Oneshot part 3:

The time was 7:30 PM. It was a school night for everybody, who were still recording episodes despite school being in session. The filming for the day had just finished, as Rowan, Peyton, Sabrina and Corey had elected to go out and get some froyo at their spot not far from the set. Of course, the press was all over it. They had a plan, and they were going to execute it. Little did the four stars know, they were going to be in for a wild ride of interviews that night.

"Hi Rowan! You're awesome and I love you!" A fan shouted from quite the distance away. Rowan laughed slightly and yelled back a thanks, while continuing on her walk with the other three.

"Row, why do you always get all the love!" Sabrina exclaimed.

"I don't! You had more mentions than me on twitter today!" Rowan replied.

"How do you know?" Sabrina asked.

"I didn't check my twitter, but I see that I only got... 15 notifications," Rowan responded.

"Exactly! You normally have like hundreds a day! How do you do it?!" Sabrina asked.

"I post on Twitter. People like my thoughts and pictures. They don't follow me to see me talk to everyone else!"

"So I should tweet more?" Sabrina asked.

"Tweet deeply. Meaningful stuff is always good. Corey is the one who needs to tweet more," Rowan said.

"Me? Nah, I tweet when I want to and need to," Corey replied.

"Peyton! You've been quiet. Say something!" Sabrina said.

"Hi," Peyton replied.

"I don't think that's what she meant, Pey," Rowan replied.

"Then what?" Peyton asked.

"Something... Interesting. What did you learn in class today?" Rowan asked, genuinely interested. She cared for her castmates just like everyone else, of course, because she's Rowan. She cares for everyone.

"Not much, you?" Peyton asked.

"You learned something! What did you learn in... Chemistry?" Rowan asked.

"The difference between distilled water and H2O,"

"Which is?"

"Distilled water isn't pure. You're turn," Peyton said, wanting to hear Rowan talk.

"Uh... Guys... There's a press ambush in front of the froyo place..." Rowan says randomly.

"Yeah, and? What's the worst they can do?" Peyton said.

"Bill us as a couple, try to force Sabrina and Corey together, ask for spoilers, many different things. Don't say anything," Rowan informed.

"Of course not, we are pros at this by now," Corey said.

"Rowan! Over here!" One press person shouted.

"Peyton! Over here!" Another one on the opposite side of the line yelled.

"Sabrina! Sabrina!" Someone yelled closer to Peyton, but with quite the distance still.

"Corey! Fogelmanis!" Another said, between Rowan and Sabrina. The group looked confused, but decided to each take their own interviews.

"What do you think of Peyton Meyer?" Rowan's reporter asked her.

"He's a good actor and I'm glad he's in the cast," She responded calmly.

"You two seem to be together a lot outside of the show as well, any chance you two do a photo shoot together?" Rowan was asked.

"Not today or tomorrow, I'm quite busy as is," Rowan answered.

"What's your favorite moment with Peyton so far in the show?" The press hounded.

"All of them. No more questions about Peyton please," Rowan asked politely.

"Are you and Peyton a couple, or were you at some point?" Rowan responded with a No before walking away calmly, but internally frustrated with the questioning.

Meanwhile, Peyton himself was getting hounded also.

"Peyton! Favorite moment with Rowan so far?" He was asked.

"Nothing in particular yet," Peyton responds.

"What do you feel about Rowan?" Another asked.

"That she's a great castmate and a good friend," the press was not getting answers,

"Do you plan on asking Rowan out at some point, you two seem to be real close since season two started filming,"

"No. We are not, have not, and likely will not be a couple in real life any time soon. As for the show, that's up to the writers. Danielle and Ben never got married, and they are one of the best on screen couples in my lifetime. That's all for today," Peyton ended, before joining Rowan inside the shop while Sabrina and Corey still got questioned by the press.

"They are crazy! Why does everyone always ask if we are together?" Rowan asked.

"I think it's because of Rucas on the show," Peyton replied.

"That shouldn't mean anything though, look at Ben and Dannielle,"

"It's almost like they're trying to set us up,"

"They are, Pey. We just have to keep telling them we don't like each other, just like we have been, it's been working fine,"

"You mean like like, right? I mean, I want everyone to think we get along, because I think we do,"

"Peyton! Yes that's what I mean!"

"So, to be clear, we don't say anything about how we like each other?"

"No! Wait... Yes. Wait... Maybe. Huh? What? I don't know!" Rowan replied frantically.

"So you do like me!" Peyton exclaimed.

"Of course I do, I mean everyone in the cast likes you!" Rowan replied.

"Not like you do, though," Peyton added.

"Whadayamean?" Row replied quickly.

"You, like, me," Peyton teased. Rowan looked confused. "It's okay, I like you too," Peyton told, while Rowan looked even more confused.

"I mean, I'd hope so, I mean if you didn't like me that would be a problem and it wouldn't be good and it would cause problems and problems aren't good because they're problems, which means something is bad which is the opposite of good which is not good which is sad which is bad which is," Rowan rambles, but stops while Peyton smiles at her.

"You are kind of like Riley. It's cute," Peyton says.

"Thanks," Rowan responds blushing.

"But why ramble? You're not hiding something are you?" Peyton asks.

"Why would I be hiding something from you, I mean I tell you like everything about like everything going on in my life, why would I-" Rowan starts to ramble again, realizing that just proves Peyton's point.

"Well?" Peyton asked waiting for an answer.

"No comment?" Rowan tried.

"Would you rather tell me, or those people?" Peyton asked.

"Nobody," Rowan answered completely.

"You gotta tell someone," Peyton said.

"I did," Row replied.

"Who, other than yourself," Peyton asked smirking.

"Sabrina," Rowan said smiling, while Peyton just sighed.

"But... That's not fair! You tell her everything!" Peyton tried.

"Yeah, and? You don't tell Corey everything?" Rowan questioned.

"No... I don't even know who he likes, honestly,"

"It's not Sabrina or me. It's someone off cast. Who he likes isn't important, it's who you like that's important," Rowan said.

"I'm not telling unless you do,"

"Is it me?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because people only say that if it's the person they're talking to," Rowan replied smiling. Not only because she liked Peyton, but she finally got him to say the same.

"Um... Uh... Nnnnness? Yo?" Peyton said, as he ran out the door, luckily avoiding Corey who was just walking in, as he ran from everyone. From Rowan, the press, Sabrina and Corey. He went straight to the set, and didn't even think about going anywhere else. He asked his mom to pick him up, and just sat their dwelling in his thoughts for about 15 minutes. Rowan, meanwhile, was thinking about her own Peyton/boy issues.

"Row, he's a guy. He can't be that terrible," Corey said.

"He's the one you've liked forever too. Even better," Sabrina said.

"Corey, you contradicted yourself. Sab, nobody else knew that," Rowan corrected.

"I did not contradict myself, and by the way, the whole world knew that to be honest," Corey responded, starting a debate with Rowan.

"Then how didn't he know!" Rowan cried out.

"The same way you didn't know he likes you back!" Sabrina exclaimed back.

"Then why did he run?!" Row argued.

"He's scared you don't like him back," Corey added.

"Of course he is, so am I with him, doesn't mean you run from the problem," Rowan said, mostly confused why Peyton never confessed than not doing anything about it.

"What do you expect? Row, here's my suggestion; I'd say either call him, or go to his house since you know he's going to get picked up before you get there. Meet him there, even if you call his mom first," Sabrina said.

"I'm not so sure about that. Honestly, as a guy, he's probably freaking out right now, and doesn't want to talk to anyone, especially about girls, and even more so to you, let alone to you about you. Tomorrow on set requires less work and you're more likely to get a better result," Corey said.

"So... Don't talk to him tonight?" Rowan asked Corey.

"No. Unless he wants to talk, in which case NEVER ever ignore him. Just answer and stay cool, without bringing up the topic of relationships. If he brings it up, then great!"

"Sab?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't know enough about guys to know what to do. I say do what Corey says. Or ask Bradley. I just say don't force him. He will just clam up and not talk. You're goal is to get him to tell you he likes you, not confess that he likes you," Sabrina added.

"Hmm... Good point. Thanks you guys. I'll let you know what's up," Rowan responded as she walked outside to get ambushed by reporters. Rowan quickly blew them off, as she knew she could always talk later. She instead decided to walk back home and just wait for Peyton to call her like he normally would before he went to sleep. Instead, she found her phone message less after he was supposed to fall asleep. She gave up hope that Peyton would talk to her, so she shut off her lights, thankful she decided to take her friends' advice. She wouldn't have told anyone at the time but she was quite disappointed. It had almost been a tradition. At 9:45 Peyton would call, and they would hang up sometime between 10 and 10:15 ready for the next day. The seconds ticked by, and after what felt like an eternity for Rowan, she eventually fell into a slumber more peaceful than she could have asked for considering how her day had gone.


End file.
